A New Start
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: Caterina Oliver was used to getting everything she wanted from her parents. Now that might all change because of a little pink plus sign and unwanted changes in her family's dynamic. Sequel to Can't Believe It's True
1. Starring Role

**A/N: Here is the sequel to Cant Believe Its True. Sorry there was no epilogue. I couldnt think of anything.**

**For those who want to know. Yes Robbie is in fact dead**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade couldn't believe this was her life. Who would think a Gothic girl who doesn't show much emotion who be engaged and have a child. All before she even graduated high school.

She was marrying the love of her life. Her soul mate. She never thought she would ever fall in love. Let alone with her best friend of all people.

Jade walked into the living room. Sighing automatically when she saw Cat with the stupid notepad of hers.

Why did she say that Cat could help with the wedding? Planning a wedding is hard enough without her daughter trying to help but ending up messing everything up in the process.

Cat had a whole notebook dedicated to the wedding. She has never been as excited for anything in her life. This wedding needs to hurry its ass up and happen already.

So far Cat only has one thing written in the book. Which means only one thing is dead set on. Jade has to be the pickiest person on the planet.

* * *

**Cat's Wedding Checklist**  
1. Color Scheme- Black and Pink

* * *

Cat saw her mom and patted the seat next to her. "Come on! We have more wedding planning to do."

Jade rolled her eyes. Contemplating whether she should sit down or not. "I think I rather slam my tongue in a car door before I do that."

Cat gave her mother a look that said 'If you don't sit down I will kick your ass'. "This is your wedding so suck it up and deal with the fact that this is your job. If you can't handle that I would be happy to plan it for you. But then it would be nothing you want."

Jade reluctantly sat down. "I just want to be married already. I don't need all the unnecessary chiz in order to become Mrs. Jadelyn Oliver."

Cat laughed. "But the ceremony is the best part." When Jade didn't give in she added. "The faster you get this chiz done, the faster you can get married. That is what you really want, isn't it?"

Jade sighed as she caved in. "Only one thing before school none during school because I'm a little more worried about if I got a lead."

Cat rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you got it. Calm down. Now on to flowers. What kind of flowers do you want for the wedding?"

Jade had to think about that. Flowers reminded her of happiness. Well, one specific kind of flower didn't. "I want Black Roses." She stated confidently.

Cat nodded and wrote that down in the notebook. "Very specific. I see. I like it. Now what about the stems. Green and black don't exactly look right."

"You might be right about that I was thinking since the color scheme is black and pink we could paint the stems pink or at least red."

"That's perfect!" Cat squealed, adding the note to the piece of paper. "You are better at this then I thought you would be."

Jade rolled her eyes and pulled them both up. "There. You got your one wedding detail done that you wanted. Can we go now before we are late?"

Cat took one last look at her handy work before going out of the house as slow as possible.

* * *

**Cat's Wedding Checklist**  
1. Color Scheme- Black and Pink  
2. Flowers- Roses (Black with Pink or Red Stems)

* * *

Jade ran through the halls. Pushing past everyone to try to get to the cast list. "Get out of my way!"

Cat and Beck tried following her as best they could. Well, Beck was carrying her on his back. "She acts like the list won't be up in the next five minutes. Like that it will be taken down right as she gets there."

Once Jade got to the list she started scanning the roles to see which one she had got. "Yay! Figures I would play the Wicked Witch of the West. I'm really going to hate painting myself green."

Cat rolled her eyes when she got closer to her. "Oh. How fitting is that." She said before bursting out laughing.

Jade shot her a glare. She knew she could be a bitch. But she hated when her own flesh and blood agrees with that statement. "Watch it."

Cat immediately covered her mouth to prevent herself from getting the hiccups. When she calmed herself down, she said excitedly. "What part did I get Mommy?"

Jade laughed at her daughter's apparent silliness. She looked at the list again. "You got Glinda which is weird because I thought Vega would get that part."

Cat was super confused now. She knew Beck got the male lead. "Wait. That means I will have a strange obsession with my father. Eww. That's disgusting."

Jade sighed. She knew she would have a hard time with that aspect of the role. "That's why they call it acting sweetheart."

Cat sighed. She hated the fact that some roles made you super uncomfortable. "I guess that is something I will have to get used to."

Jade gave her a side hug. "I will help you so you can get over it. And stopped you from having giggle fits when you are supposed to be serious."

Cat smiled. She started to jump up and down. "This is going to be the best school play I've been in. And the perfect way to finish out my senior year."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. This is all new to me. I have never done a sequel before. Hell Cant Believe Its True was the first chaptered fanfiction I finished. I still cant believe I wrote 28 chapters in little over a month**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Common Law

**A/N: Here it is! Sorry its short and super late. I kind of had writer's block with this one. And I also had my AP English test and on top of all of that I have family over from Oregon. They always get me out of the house**

**Then today I got a text from my step dad who I havent seen in a year asking me about where my prom pictures are. When I told him my prom hasnt happened yet he told me he wants to be there before I leave to take pictures**

**I am now slightly creeped out and am thinking of not telling him the date of my prom. He is a little creepy to begin with. So, I dont want him there on my special night  
**

**But enough about my crazy life...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat sat in the Black Box and sighed as she heard her mother start to speak. "I don't want to do this." She whined at the top of her lungs.

Jade turned around at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Well, I don't want to plan a damn wedding. But you are forcing me to do that. So suck it up and deal with it."

Cat slung back in her chair with her arms crossed. She was obviously pissed off. "But that was because Daddy paid me to force you to do it because he knew you would take forever if you had to do it all on your own. Lets face it, you are lazy."

Jade was pissed. She wanted to rip out Beck's throat. He made her stress level higher just because he wanted the damn ceremony. "I can't believe he would do that."

Tori walked in right as Jade was yelling. Having no clue what the hell she was talking about. "Wait. Who did what now?"

Cat got up and put herself on her girlfriend's lap as Jade vented to Tori. "Beck! He paid Cat to force me into planning the stupid wedding because he apparently knew I would take forever if I had to do it all on my own."

Tori remembered a conversation she had with Beck along those lines. "Oh yeah. He told me something about that."

Jade groaned, she hated this whole situation. "But he isn't helping me with any of it. Isn't your fiancé suppose to help you with this chiz."

"And not just the wedding planning. He doesn't help me with anything anymore." She continues. Not knowing Beck is in front of the door listening to every single word she is saying.

Jade threw up her hand. "I'm so stressed with keeping up with my grades, keeping up with my child's grades, the play, applying for colleges and planning a wedding I don't want to have."

Tori rolled her eyes. Jade was being so difficult lately. "He just wants to be your husband as quickly as he can."

Jade started scratching at her wrists. "If he wants to marry me as much as he says Beck would have agreed to go to the courthouse like I wanted to in the first place."

That is when Beck decided it was time to go in. He had an idea for how everyone could get what they want. "I have a compromise."

Jade glared as she saw her fiancé walk in. She crossed her arms and avoided his kiss when he tried. "Oh you better have, Beckett Oliver."

Beck sighed and hoped she would be happy again after what he was about to say. "Since you want to go to the courthouse and I want a wedding ceremony. How about we do this?"

"We go to the courthouse and legally get married and then in summer we can plan a ceremony after everything dies down a little."

Jade smiled. This was perfect. By the end of the day she will no longer be Miss. Jadelyn West but officially Mrs. Jadelyn Oliver. "Let's do it."

Beck was so happy. He was finally call Jade his forever. Not that he couldn't do that before.

Jade turned to Tori and Cat. "Tori, can you stay and help her practice while we go to the courthouse. When we come back we will be a married couple."

Tori nodded as Cat brought out her bottom lip. "Phooey. I wanted to be there. Now I won't be the Maid of Honor and help you plan the wedding."

Jade went to give her daughter a goodbye kiss. "Don't worry. We will have a ceremony but we will already be married when it happened."

"Yay!" Cat squealed as Beck kissed her goodbye. "Have fun you two. Just not too much fun."

As her parents left Tori pulled Cat up. "I know you don't want to do this but if you do this there might be some fun times for you later."

Cat smirked and wrapped her arms around Tori's neck. "Can you even act evil?" She asked, jokingly. Before bringing her girlfriend's lips to her own.

* * *

**A/N: I think we know what is coming next. In chapter 3 they will be married. I didnt want to write that scene because it seems very vague and plain. That is how it is on my TV shows. They will have a big ceremony later but I decided to make them go to the courthouse because it seems very Jade**

**And just to let you know the baby wont happen until right before the wedding ceremony or right after they get back from their honeymoon.**

**I dont know exactly how long this story will be but I have a feeling it will be longer then Cant Believe Its True. Due to all the ideas swirling around inside my head.**

**You guys will have a lot to expect and enjoy**

**I'll try to write the next one as soon as I can**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N: Sorry I couldnt post this sooner. I was super busy but I'm here now**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat was so tired. She spent the better part of the night singing Defying Gravity, For Good and Popular. It was really taking a toll on her vocal cords.

She just wanted to go home. She didn't want to be there anymore. "Where are my parents?!" Cat whined. "I wanna go home!"

Tori loved spending time with her but at school at night not so much. She wanted to take Cat to her house but Jade texted her telling her to stay at the school. "They will be here soon."

Cat sighed. She hates having to stay in a place for a certain amount of time. "Well, they need to hurry up."

Tori laughed at how impatient she was. It actually pretty damn adorable if she does say so herself. "Calm down. If Jade sees you like this she might punish you somehow"

Cat started stomping her feet as much as she could. "It is her fault that I'm tired. She didn't let me have my daily nap today."

Tori rolled her eyes. Cat was normally a hyper person due to all the candy she eats. But she usually crashes right after lunch. She will take a power nap. And if Cat doesn't have it or a little caffeine she can get very cranky at times.

Just as Cat started to complain some more they heard the door open and Jade's disapproving voice say, "Caterina Oliver, you better stop that right now."

Cat groaned and turned to face her raven haired mother who had her arms crossed over her chest. "But Mommy I tired!"

Jade immediately melted her mean demeanor. She knew her daughter's sleep pattern. "I know you are sweetie. You will be able to sleep very soon pumpkin."

She turned to Tori. "Did this little pain do as well as I knew she could? Because after all she is my child."

Jade heard Cat whine, "No! I'm not going to do that anymore. Please don't make me. My throat hurts really bad!" Before she saw Tori nod and state. "I think Cat will be the best Glinda the franchise of Wicked has ever seen."

Jade stroked Cat's hair to get her to relax. "That's good because I expect nothing less from my little girl."

* * *

Jade was so happy. She never thought she was ever going to marry Beck. Now she does not know anything else but that.

She never imagined she would be a wife. Jade thought no one would want to marry her. That she would be forever alone.

Jade thought she would always be that stone cold scissor loving Goth with no heartwarming emotions inside her. The views that she instilled in her own mind would never change.

Jade was snapped out of her thoughts by Beck kissing her neck. "What is for dinner, Mrs. Oliver?"

Jade froze at the sound of the name. It hadn't sank in that the new name now belonged to her. It is something she has to get used to though, she is going to have that name for the rest of her life. "Cat wants Chinese."

Beck was overjoyed. Ever since they got back from the courthouse he has done everything possible to sneak kisses all over his new wife's body. "But you don't know how to make it."

Jade sent her husband, god that feels weird to say or think, a death glare. "No shit Sherlock." She spat. "There is a thing known as ordering out. You do know that right?"

Beck laughed. Causing her to look even more mad but he didn't care. She hardly ever scared him. It was actually pretty cute. "And knowing you you already called."

Jade turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know me better then anyone baby."

Beck brought his lips to hers softly. "I know I do." He knows better then to bring something else up when they are in the middle of a moment but he has to ask. "You nervous about the play."

Jade looked up at him. "Way to ruin the moment Oliver. I thought you knew better then that." She joked then sighed. "Yes I'm nervous. But not for me, for Cat. I don't think she can do it well enough."

Beck gave her a weird look. Usually Jade was the one always encouraging Cat to do something she didn't think she could. Now Jade was saying the exact opposite. "Why do you think that?"

Jade ran her fingers through her raven hair. Hating herself for discouraging Cat of trying her best at something. "She giggled too much. At almost everything. If she wants to be a serious actress Cat can't giggle and breaking character all the time."

Beck rolled his eyes as he watched her go into her director mode. "It isn't like she is purposely doing that. That is just the way Cat is. Why do you think she chose to be Glinda? It is the same reason you chose to audition for your part. Their personalities are what you two are most used to. It is not really acting because you are basically playing yourselves."

Jade sighed. She hated that he was always right. Stupid show off. Jade cringed at remembering the only time she played a good girl. It was at their weirdo teacher's stupid method acting sleepover. It was all together a bad experience. "Do you always have to be right about everything?"

Beck stood up tall like he was the most confident person on the planet or even the universe. "Now that is just who I am."

* * *

**A/N: They are finally married. Now they are even more of a family.**

**Next is the actual Wicked play. Which I already wrote and it will be up in like 15 minutes**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Wicked

**A/N: This is the play chapter. It is also the longest part I've ever done. Though most most of it is songs and scenes from Wicked. But oh well**

**With the singing:**

**Cat= Normal Font**

**Jade= Bold Font**

**Both= Italics Font**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat was pacing around the dressing room. She was so nervous. This had to be perfect. After all, this would be her last performance at Hollywood Arts. Cat wanted to make it memorable for herself.

Tori came in and shook her head. She knew Cat would be like this. She always was unless it was any kind of impromptu performance. "You need to calm down. This isn't good."

Cat spun around to Tori and started yelling. Sometimes that helps her get her stress level down. "I can't go out there. What if I pass out? What if I forget my lines or worse a song?"

Tori grabbed her by the arms and roughly shook her. "Stop, you are the best singer and actress I know. You can do this. Don't make me get your mom."

Cat smiled. That was the push she needed in order to do a good. She kissed Tori's cheek and ran out to do her first scene.

* * *

Galinda: Your very first party ever?! Your very first party! Oh I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone... I'll go first: Fiyero and I are going to be married (squeals).  
Elphaba: Really? He's asked you already?  
Galinda: No, he doesn't know yet... Now, you tell me a secret.  
Elphaba: Like what?  
Galinda: Like... Why do you always sleep with this funny, little, green bottle under your pillow? Grabs The Bottle.  
Elphaba: Give that back.  
Galinda: C'mon, tell me. Tell me tell me!  
Elphaba: It was my mother's! That's all...  
Silence.

Galinda: Hands Her The Bottle. It's not fair. I told you a really good one.  
Elphaba: My father hates me.  
Galinda: Gasps.  
Elphaba: No, that's not the secret. It's my fault...  
Galinda: What is?  
Elphaba: ... that my sister is the way she is. . Pause. You see, when my mother was carrying Nessa, my father was worried that the new baby might come out...  
Both: Green.  
Elphaba: So he made my mother chew milk flowers, day and night. But that made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And my mother never woke up. None of which ever would have happened if not for me.  
Galinda: But that was the milkflowers fault, not yours. That may be your secret, Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true. Oh look, it's tomorrow! Elphie... do you mind if I call you Elphie?  
Elphaba: Well, it's a little perky.  
Galinda: And you can call me... Galinda. So... Elphie... now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!  
Elphaba: You really don't have to do that.  
Galinda: I know, that's what makes me so nice!

* * *

Jade couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter sing her big solo. She has never been more proud of Cat in her life.

(spoken) Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project.

**(spoken) You really don't have to do that**

(spoken) I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
(sung) Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will BE

Popular!

You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys how to talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were:well are  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:

La la la la  
You'll be popular  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!He,he!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!(Ahh!)

(spoken) Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful.

**(spoken) I - I have to go:**

(spoken) You're welcome  
(sung) And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not quite as popular  
As me!

* * *

(spoken) Elpaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

**I hope you're happy****  
****I hope you're happy, too****  
****I hope you're proud how you****  
****Would grovel in submission****  
****To feed your own ambition**

_So though I can't imagine how__  
__I hope you're happy right now_

(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

**(spoken) I know:****  
****(sung) But I don't want it -****  
****No - I can't want it****  
****Anymore:**

**Something has changed within me****  
****Something is not the same****  
****I'm through with playing by the rules****  
****Of someone else's game****  
****Too late for second-guessing****  
****Too late to go back to sleep****  
****It's time to trust my instincts****  
****Close my eyes: and leap!**

**It's time to try****  
****Defying gravity****  
****I think I'll try****  
****Defying gravity****  
****And you can't pull me down!**

Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

**I'm through accepting limits****  
****''cause someone says they're so****  
****Some things I cannot change****  
****But till I try, I'll never know!****  
****Too long I've been afraid of****  
****Losing love I guess I've lost****  
****Well, if that's love****  
****It comes at much too high a cost!****  
****I'd sooner try****  
****Defying gravity****  
****Kiss me goodbye****  
****I'm defying gravity****  
****And you can't pull me down:****  
****(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could****  
****do: together.**

**(sung) Unlimited****  
****Together we're unlimited****  
****Together we'll be the greatest team****  
****There's ever been****  
****Glinda -****  
****Dreams, the way we planned 'em**

If we work in tandem:

_There's no fight we cannot win__  
__Just you and I__  
__Defying gravity__  
__With you and I__  
__Defying gravity_

**They'll never bring us down!****  
****(spoken) Well? Are you coming?**

I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

**(spoken) You too****  
****(sung) I hope it brings you bliss**

_I really hope you get it__  
__And you don't live to regret it__  
__I hope you're happy in the end__  
__I hope you're happy, my friend:_

**So if you care to find me****  
****Look to the western sky!****  
****As someone told me lately:****  
****"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"****  
****And if I'm flying solo****  
****At least I'm flying free****  
****To those who'd ground me****  
****Take a message back from me****  
****Tell them how I am****  
****Defying gravity****  
****I'm flying high****  
****Defying gravity****  
****And soon I'll match them in renown****  
****And nobody in all of Oz****  
****No Wizard that there is or was****  
****Is ever gonna bring me down!**

I hope you're happy!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

:**Bring me down!**

CITIZENS OF OZ  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

**Ahhh!**

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Down!

* * *

Beck smiled from off stage. Everything that song said described Jade perfectly. She isn't afraid to fight for what she wants.

* * *

**Glinda:** That's right, you just take that one road, the whole time. _Waves offstage._ Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions. _She sees the house, picks up flowers and lays them in front of the house. _Oh, Nessa.  
**Elphaba Appears.**  
**Elphaba:** What a touching display of grief.  
**Glinda:** I don't think we have anything further to say to one another.  
**Elphaba:** I wanted something to remember her by, and all that is left were those shoes, and now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them. So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my sister.  
_Glinda Backs Away As Elphaba Walks Toward The House.  
_**Elphaba:** Nessa, please, please, please forgive me...  
**Glinda:** Elphie... you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen.  
**Elphaba:** You call this an accident?  
**Glinda:** Yes! Well, maybe not an accident...  
**Elphaba:** Well, what do you call it?  
**Glinda:** Well... a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate.  
**Elphaba:** You think cyclones just appear out of the blue?  
**Glinda:** I don't know, I never really...  
**Elphaba:** No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!  
**Glinda:** I'm a public figure, now. People expect me to...  
**Elphaba:** Lie?  
**Glinda:** Be encouraging! And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?  
**Elphaba:** Well, we can't all come and go by bubble. Who's invention was that, the Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it.  
**Glinda:** Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?  
**Elphaba:** Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!  
_Glinda Slaps Her._  
**Elphaba:** _Cackles._ Feel better now?  
**Glinda:** Yes, I do.  
**Elphaba:** Good, so do I.  
_She Slaps Glinda. Glinda Then Twirls Her Wand Skillfully And Elphaba Arms Herself With Her Broom. They Charge At Each Other And Then Drop Their "Weapons" And Beat Each Other Senselessly. Glinda Takes Elphaba's Hat Off Her Head And Begins To Whack Her With It. The Guards Run In.  
_**Guard:** Halt! In the name of the Wizard!  
_They Grab Elphaba._  
**Elphaba:** Stop! Let me go!  
**Glinda:** Let me go, I almost had her!  
**Guard:** Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss.  
**Elphaba:** I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?!  
**Glinda:** I never meant for this to happen! Elphie!  
_Fiyero Swings In On A Rope._  
**Fiyero:** Let the green girl go!  
**Glinda:** Fiyero, how in Oz?  
**Fiyero:** I said let her go! Or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain.  
**Glinda:** Fiyero...  
**Fiyero:** I said, let her go.  
_The Guards Release Her._  
**Fiyero:** Elphaba, go, now.  
**Elphaba:** No, not without you.  
**Glinda:** Fiyero, please.  
**Fiyero:** Hush! Now! Go!  
_Elphaba Hesitates._  
**Glinda:** Do it!  
_She Runs Off._  
**Guard:** Seize him!  
**Glinda:** Wait, what?! What are you doing? Stop it! In the name of goodness, stop! Don't you see? He wasn't going to harm me, he just... he just... he loves her.  
**Fiyero:** Glinda, I'm so sorry!  
**Guard:** Take him up to that field there! Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the witch went.  
_They Drag Him Offstage._  
**Glinda:** No, don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him! Fiyero!

* * *

**I'm limited****  
****Just look at me - I'm limited****  
****And just look at you****  
****You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda****  
****So now it's up to you****  
****For both of us - now it's up to you...**

I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

**It well may be****  
****That we will never meet again****  
****In this lifetime****  
****So let me say before we part****  
****So much of me****  
****Is made from what I learned from you****  
****You'll be with me****  
****Like a handprint on my heart****  
****And now whatever way our stories end****  
****I know you have re-written mine****  
****By being my friend...****  
****Like a ship blown from its mooring****  
****By a wind off the sea****  
****Like a seed dropped by a skybird****  
****In a distant wood****  
****Who can say if I've been changed for the better?****  
****But because I knew you**

Because I knew you

_I have been changed for good_

**And just to clear the air****  
****I ask forgiveness****  
****For the things I've done you blame me for****  
**  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

**Like a ship blown from its mooring****  
****By a wind off the sea****  
****Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood**

_Who can say if I've been__  
__Changed for the better?__  
__I do believe I have been__  
__Changed for the better_

And because I knew you...

**Because I knew you...**

_Because I knew you...__  
__I have been changed for good..._

* * *

Cat and Jade hugged as the script directed. That were both glad it is over. But that also meant their high school days were almost over as well.

Not very many people except Beck and Tori knew that Jade and Cat meant every word they just sang to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there wasnt much of a story line in this one but I hope you still enjoyed it just the same**

**Next chapter is the last day of school and graduation**

**Please R&R!**


	5. It's Hard to Say Goodbye

**A/N: The graduation chapter. It may be sad it was for me to write. Especially since I'm graduating soon**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tori walked around the school. Taking in everything around it for the final time. This school gave her everything important in her life.

She came up to her locker, running her hand down it and turning it on for the last time. Andre and Cat came up to her. "Hey hey."

Tori raised her eyebrow at the sight of them holding hands. She decided to mess with them. "Trying to steal my girlfriend I see Dre."

Cat gasped then giggled as Andre rolled his eyes. "I would never steal Lil Red from you girl."

Tori smiled at them one more time before turning her attention back to her locker. "This is all so sad. I can't believe it is all over."

Cat sighed and gave her a side hug. "Tori's right. It will never be the same again. We will never see each other that much anymore."

Tori sighed. Sometimes the girl was so clueless. Tori ran a hand through Cat's red velvet hair. "Baby, we are all going to colleges in LA."

Cat was so stupid sometimes. She needed some more brain cells sometimes. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Silly stupid me."

Tori looked at the lit up version of the words 'Make It Shine' "I wonder if I could take the door off its hinges and keep it because I'm not ready to let it go quite yet."

Jade came up and rolled her eyes. "This chapter is you life is over Vega. Deal with it and move on. You can't always keep everything that means something to you."

Beck gave her a weird look. But she does hide some of her life from the others. "This coming from the girl who kept her scissors since she was five. Or who has a Hermione Granger wand to remember the legacy that is Harry Potter."

Jade pointed an accusatory finger at her husband. "That is different and you know it. You are the one who gave me those scissors. And I do love me some Harry Potter but that wand is not mine, it's Cat's."

Cat nodded eagerly. "Yes that is mine. I plan on never getting rid of it. Along with the books, movies or anything else I might have relating to it. If you do you will face the consequences. That series made most of my childhood. Hell, it was my childhood. So do not mess with it."

Beck gulped at how scaring his daughter seemed with her threat. He never knew her to be so passionate about something to this existent. He gave a panicked look to Jade.

Jadelyn just shook her head. She knew Cat was like this with anything she loved. It was the exact opposite of Jade. Jade knows better to mess with the petite girl while she is like this. "I am not going to help you weasel your way out of this one. You can figure that out on your own."

Beck sighed. Jade never helped him get out of anything and he helped her loads of times. "I promise I won't baby girl. Not unless you ask me to."

Cat's scowl suddenly transformed into a pout, which confused everyone around her except Jade. "Phooey. I thought it would be fun to sleep with a pair of Mom's scissors under my pillow. You know, so in case you can in my room in the middle of the night and I need to stab you with them."

Beck grimaced in horror as Cat explained what she would do to him. He thought Jade was scary, Cat could be twice as scary when she wants to be. "Ok ok. Don't hurt me I hope to have more kids one day in the near future."

Jade rolled her eyes. She wanted more kids though she will never admit that. "Right now that is in your dreams, Beckett."

Beck put up his arms in defense. "Whoa. When did today become beat on Beck day?"

Cat sighed as she sent him a glare. "Today I'm sad. It's a sad day. So suck it up and deal with it."

Beck hugged her. "You will enjoy college. I know you will. At least once you get used to it that is."

Cat rolled her eyes. She hated school. The only reason she likes Hollywood Arts is because it had classes she liked to be in just not the boring, plain old academic ones. "The only thing I'll enjoy is the parties and the alcohol. I'm probably going to defer a year so I am with people of my own age."

Tori pouted. Which caused Jade to roll her eyes. "What!? Why?! Do you hate going to school with me or something?"

Cat sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stop making everything I do is about you. You are my world. But not everything in my world needs to revolve around you. Now matter how much you want it too."

Jade smirked. She was happy Cat finally stood up for herself against Tori. Tori had a habit of acting like a whiny bitch ever sense the two got together.

Cat smiled. She was super proud of herself. "The real reason I want to defer is because I don't want to have the same classes as Beck and Jade. Being in the same grade as my parents feels a little awkward to me nowadays."

Beck put his arm around her, leading Cat down the hall as the light from Tori's locker dimmed for the final time. "We will talk about this at home later after graduation."

* * *

Graduation would be held in the Black Box this year. Everyone was dreading that moment. None of wanting to say goodbye to the place that held so many memories for each of them.

Cat sighed. She didn't want to leave. She would rather kill herself then leave the place she loved the most. "I hate today. I will always hate today."

Tori picked Cat up, knowing the girl would try to resist going further in the room if she didn't. "Come on." As Caterina started to whine, she said softly. "Shhh. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

As the ceremony was dragging on Cat was drifting off to sleep. She was starting to hate the fact almost all their names were at the last half of the alphabet.

She was jolted awake as the principal screamed her father's name. It meant that she was next. Caterina opened her eyes just in time to see her dad walk the stage.

Since Cat was laying across Jade's lap. She was upset that she woke up. But she knew she had to soon.

After Cat skipped of the stage the rest of the ceremony went pretty fast. The only people she cared about were Tori and Jade.

Jade had her name as West in the ceremony because they have only been married for a month and she felt no need to change it. Also, she wasn't exactly used to it yet.

Soon they were the only ones left in the theater. Taking in all the memories they had there. Suddenly Cat burst into tears. "I'll never ever forget this place. It has been like my second home."

Beck picked up his crying daughter and carried her out of the Black Box sighing sadly.

But before he walked out of the Hollywood Arts main entrance for probably the final time in his life; he turned and looked down the hallway that gave him so many memories and muttered loudly so the others could here. "High school musical, who says we have to let it go. It's the best part we've ever know. Jump into the future but hold on to high school musical. Lets celebrate where we come from. Memories that last forever. I want the rest of my life to feel like my high school musical."

* * *

**A/N: I teared up writing this. It's hard to say goodbye. High school is over for them so we will see them move on with their lives**

**Beck spoke the last chorus to High School Musical, the song. One of my favorite graduation like songs and I thought it fit perfectly for Victorious**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Jeremy Gilbert Depression

**A/N: Dont own anything mentioned in this. **

**Heads up MAJOR spoiler alert to Vampire Diaries season finale**

**Read at your own risk!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat sighed as she laid on the couch. She had a feeling she would be depressed for the whole summer so to keep her mind off of it she was watching her favorite shows growing up. Boy Meets World, Suite Life, South of Nowhere, Degrassi and Vampire Diaries.

Jade sighed. She didn't know what she could do. She felt helpless. "Cat you need to get up."

Cat hated when people talked during her shows. It was one of her biggest pet piece. "Shut up. Jimmy is about to get shot."

Jade was beyond mad. She walked up and turned off the TV. Any patience she had left went out the window.

Cat promptly jumped off of the couch. "What the fuck Jade. I was watching that."

Her daughter calling her by her given name only put her over the edge. "Don't talk to me like that young lady. You are one wise comment away from being grounded the whole summer."

Cat sighed. Right now she wanted to be locked in her room away from people who interrupt her. "You don't understand."

Jade crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Is this what Beck had to deal with dating Jade? The constant mood swings? God, it was tiring. "What don't I understand?"

Cat whined. "I hate school. It is so boring. The only reason I loved Hollywood Arts was it had classes like Acting and Make-Up."

Jade saw her dilemma. All her high grades in high school were in non academic classes. "You know Daddy, Tori and I are going to UCLA. You can come too. Major in Music or Acting."

Cat flung her arms around. "You don't get it. The only two performing arts colleges I'm interested are Juliard and NYADA. Both of which are on the other side of the country. And I know you won't let me go."

"Damn straight we won't." Beck said, walking over and putting Cat on his lap. He tickled her lightly.

Cat giggled loudly like she always did whenever she was being held by her father. "Then what do I do?"

Beck put a piece of hair behind her ear. "How about we do some research as to if they are any performing arts colleges here in LA."

Cat took a moment to turn around and hug Beck tightly. "That's a perfect idea. I love you. But can I enjoy some of my summer first."

Beck laughed at his child's sudden display of innocence. "Of course you can. I love you too baby girl."

* * *

Tori smiled as she walked into Beck and Jade's house. She felt very comfortable here despite being not that close to Jade.

Tori walked up to Beck. "Hey Beckett. Where is our favorite little ball of sunshine?" She asked, even though she already sort of knew the answer.

Beck rolled his eyes. Of course his best friend would call him by his full name. Well, two can play at this game. "Hello to you too, Victoria. She is in her room. Though when is she not. Just beware I think she is watching the episode of Vampire Diaries where Jeremy died for real."

Tori was confused. Didn't she already see that? "Doesn't she know Bonnie brought him back to life in the season finale?"

Jade wanted to rip out Tori's throat. She was sometimes very insensitive to Cat's feelings. Somedays she did not even seem to understand why Cat does some of the things she does. That to Jade showed that Tori was a bad girlfriend.

"No shit Tori she knows that. But it is still sad for her. How would you feel if one of your favorite characters in the world had so many near death experiences you no longer could keep track of them anymore. You would feel emotional for you as well. But no matter if it is sad for you you still want to see they character whenever you can even if they are gone. You can still watch the earlier episodes that the character was in. Sort of like remembering them."

Tori sighed. She hated when Jade was right. But she hated admitting it more. The Latina walked up the stairs.

Beck rolled his eyes and hugged Jade tightly. "You need to be nicer to her. She will be in our lives for a long time."

* * *

Tori walked into Cat's room and as expected their were tissues all over her bed. "Baby."

Cat sniffles. "Hey Vicky" She turned her attention back to the TV. "I don't even get why I put myself through something like this."

Tori ran up and placed Cat in her arms. Hoping to calm her down before another crying fit started. "Shh. It's okay. He is fine now."

Cat shook her head quickly. "I know. But I still get sad whenever he is dead. I want a brother like him"

Tori let Cat's head rest on her boob. "Maybe you will. Someday your parents will give that to you."

As Tori spoke the only thing that Cat could do was cry more. "It won't be the same. We won't be close in age. I wish my parents had more kids when I was little."

Tori could not see what the problem was. Cat was awesome with kids. "You can make yourselves close."

"You don't fucking get it Victoria." She fumed. You could tell she was beyond pissed because she hardly ever calls her girlfriend by her full name.

Tori flinched. She has never hated her name more but she also knew not to push her any further. "Then explain it to me."

Cat never plans on telling Beck and Jade this. "Because it is such a huge age gap when I take it out people will probably think of me as its mom not its sister."

"I don't want to be a teenage parent let alone have people think that of me. If my parents make me have to go through that. I will resent them for a long time."

What they didn't know was said couple was eavesdropping at the door. Hearing every since word.

Jade turn to Beck with tears in her eyes due to her daughter's hurtful words. "I guess we aren't having more kids any time soon."

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh! Cat is depressed and alittle crazy. But when isnt she. Do you think she is overreacting? What is Jade gonna do?**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Heart to Heart

Jade just stood there. Shocked at what her daughter just said. How Cat think she would do something like that? "I want another baby Beck"

Beck hugged her tightly. Nothing Cat said has ever brought Jade to tears like this. "Shh. I know you do. I do too but we have to take her thoughts into consideration."

"Why?!" Jade whined. It was now her turn to regress. "She is the child. We are the parents. What we say goes."

Beck sighed. Jade can be so stubborn at times. "Cat is not six years old. She is 17 for god sakes. So she does have somewhat of a say in the matter."

Beck shuttered as the look on Jade's face told him she was about to punch him in the throat. "And I know for a fact you don't want to have a baby bump on our wedding day. Also planning the wedding could cause unwanted, unneeded stress to you and the baby."

Jade was beyond pissed. She wanted to experience everything she couldn't with Cat like the baby's first word and first steps. And she wanted to do it has soon as possible. "What do you want to do then?"

Beck smiled, happy that she wanted his opinion and wasn't just telling him what they were gonna do. "We can start trying after the wedding while on our honeymoon. When the stressful part of it was finally over. And it will give us time to get Cat more warmed up to the idea of having a baby brother or sister."

Jade smirked. "I love that idea almost more the I love you." She teased before she started banging on Cat's locked door. "Caterina Oliver, get your perky little ass out here. You need to help me plan this stupid ceremony so we can get it over with as soon as possible."

Beck smiled when he heard his wife's words. He secretly loved when she was controlling, especially during sex.

Cat sighed as she pulled away from Tori, she yelled through the door. "Why now? I'm a little busy."

Jade's eyes widened. She figured what she was going to do in there and she didnt like it. "If you plan to have sex in my house you have a death wish. And dont you dare get a RV like your dad did. It was a stupid idea on his part."

Cat hated being a teenager. She stepped out of her room and crossed her arms. "I was thinking I would move in with Tori so I can do her whenever I feel like it. Oh and if you hated that RV so damn much why did you move into it with him?"

Jade couldn't believe how much of a bitch Cat was being. It was like they switched roles. "Don't talk to me like that young lady!"

Cat smirked. "Talk like what exactly? Do you mean talk exactly like you? Because this is how you always act"

Jade was super pissed off. She didn't know if it was the hurtful words or the fact that Cat was talking back. "Kitty. I know you are upset but you need to stop acting like this. This isn't you."

Cat hated being told what to do. So she slapped Jade across the face. She honestly didn't know what came over her. "You don't know the half of it."

Jade wanted to lock Cat in her room and throw away the key. " I don't know the half of it. Who the fuck do you think you are telling me I don't know the half of it?" Jade was getting madder with every word that came out of her mouth. "I spent the better part of 14 years worrying about you. If you were okay. If they were treating you well. I hoped that you would be back in my arms again one day. But I knew that would never happen no matter how much I wanted it too. That it would take a miracle. And I finally got my miracle."

Cat just snapped back at her. "How you think I felt being raised by two idiots who cared more about their mental son, who was a lost cause by the way, then me. Thinking me birth parent didn't love me or they didn't give two shits about me. When I found you I was overjoyed. And now you want a new baby less then a year after you got me back. It hurts. It hurts so god damn bad. It makes me feel like shit. Like I wasn't what you wanted. It makes me feel like I was a mistake to you. That I will never be good enough."

Jade sighed in relief. Yelling seemed to be the only way to get her emotions out. Since she always puts on this sort of front. "You need to know that I have always loved you no matter what. Even when you were my annoy best friend who would never leave me alone. Nothing is this world could ever change that. Now get it through that thick skull yours. Which you seem to have gotten from your father."

Beck scoffed, crossed his arms and avoided looking in Jade's eyes. "I resent that. I do not have a thick skull if anything you are the one who has the thick skull."

Cat sighed. She didn't know whether to believe Jade or not. "But if you didn't have me you could pursue your dreams. You can't do that now."

Jade rolled her eyes. Had Cat not seen Angelina. "You can handled kids with your career nowadays. Just look at Kate, Gwen and Kourtney."

Cat was at a lost. She wanted badly to win the argument since she is hardly ever proven right. "They were established actors before having kids. Not just starting out."

Jade took her daughter in a tight embrace. "I know this isn't how you thought I wanted my life but it is. I love being your mom. It's the best job in the world."

Cat pulled away with a big smile on her face. She grabbed her mother's wrist and dragged her to the living room. "Come on. Lets get this over with. Even though I don't know why you need to have a ceremony since you two are already married."


End file.
